


T'was the Night Before Christmas at 221b

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Johnhog, Presents, Sherlotter, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlockian version of the night before Christmas. Featuring Sherlotter and Johnhog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'was the Night Before Christmas at 221b

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the flat,

Sherlotter was going on and on about that.

His name was Sherlock, he was an otter you see,

Along with Johnhog and the skull they made three.

 

He was a detective, he made up the name,

Consulting detectives were new to the game.

The experiments were hung by the chimney with care,

hoping that results soon would be there.

 

Johnhog was nestled all snug in his bed,

While visions of jam danced through his head.

Sherlotter and skully, curled up in their tent,

Had just settled in for an experiment,

 

When out on the street there arose such a clatter,

Sherlotter sprung from his tent to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he flew like a bee,

Pushed part the curtains and then did he see,

 

But what to Sherlotter did seem to appear,

But a miniature cab, with nine tiny catdeer.

Cats they were, antlers on their head,

The one at the front had a nose that was red.

 

A little old cabbie, so lively and quick,

Sherlotter hoped it wasn't a trick.

(He'd had trouble before, with cabbie and pills,

That ended up being a battle of wills).

 

He opened the door and came up the stair,

Sherlotter hoped Mrs Hudson was not unaware.

Sherlotter hid down by the couch,

And watched as the man unpacked his pouch.

 

A present was stuck in Sherlotter's stocking,

He hoped it was a book about Stephen Hawking.

The man placed a gift under the tree,

Sherlotter thought “I hope it's for me!”

 

Sherlotter watched, and he had hope,

This present could be a new microscope.

And in Johnhog's stocking, jam in a jar

And what looked like a motorized car.

 

Sipping the tea left on the table,

And eating more biscuits than he should be able,

Out the window he went like a previous man,

Sherlotter hoped he had a better plan.

 

He sprang to his cab, and with a beep,

The catdeer awaken, as if from a sleep.

Sherlotter heard him say as he drove out of sight,

“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the original poem.


End file.
